Waluigi's Weird(-ish) Tournament + Waluigi's Worldwide Events +Waluigi's Bizarre Battles
This is a DLC for Super Mario Odyssey Waluigi's Quotes When first met: * "Hey! I heard you and you're hat friend saved Peach from Bowser! Good job!" * "I've made a new game for you to play! It's called Weird(-ish) Tournaments. There's also the Worldwide Events and Battles, but I'll tell you about that later." * "It's really fun!" * "You can create tournaments or play other people's tournaments." * "There can be up to 12 players of the tournaments." * "Also, you can get coins I made called "Waluigi Tokens." * "They're special type of money for my shop, Waluigi's Token Shop!" * "So, you wanna play?" In General: * choosing "Create Tournament": "Okay, which tournament do you want to create?" * choosing "Play Tournament": "Okay, which tournament do you want to play?" * coming back from a tournament: "Waaa! Good job! Here's your Waluigi Tokens!" * choosing none or quit: "Okay, see you later!" * coming over as a Captured enemy: "Waaa! Get out! Can't you see I'm doing something?!" During a Worldwide Event: * "Hey! Mario! You came at the perfect time!" * "There's a Worldwide Event going on!" * "You wanna play?" * choosing "Play Event": "Perfect! Go on ahead!" * choosing "Maybe Later": "Okay, but just be back soon! The Event will end in number of hours and minutes here. When in Waluigi's Token Shop: * "Step right up!" * choosing something: Do you want to buy this?" * choosing "Buy": "Waaa! Thanks!" * choosing "Quit": "Okay, I hope you buy something soon!" * Waluigi's Weird(-ish) Tournaments GAME MODES: This is kinda like Mario Kart 8 Deluxe where you can create tournaments, but with more modes or so. These modes (so far) are Balloon Battle, Renegade Roundup, Bob-omb Blast, Coin Runners, Shine Thief, Boo Tag, Hat-and-Seek, Race, Moon Hunt, Turnip Terror, Balloon Blast, Bound Bowl Racers, RC Car Craziness, Goop Cleanup, Chargin' Football, Cap-ture The Flag, and more to come... CREATE TOURNAMENT: This is a mode where you can create tournaments CREATE BATTLE COURSE: This is a mode where you can create a special Battle Course. CREATE RACE COURSE: A mode where you can create a Race Course for these Game Modes: Race, Bound Bowl Racers and RC Car Craziness. Waluigi's Worldwide Events This is a special type of tournament which is kinda like Splatfest in Splatoon 2, but different. DIFFERENCES BETWEEN WALUIGI'S WORLDWIDE TOURNAMENTS AND SPLATFEST: * Sometimes, Waluigi's Worldwide Tournaments has 4 team to choose from instead of 2. * TBA List of Worldwide Tournaments: # Mario Tennis Aces Pre-Launch Event # Mario Tennis Aces Launch Event # Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Event # Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle Event # Super Smash Bros. Switch Event # Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr's Journey Event # Mario Kart Tour Event # TBA Waluigi's Bizarre Battles This is a mode where you can battle up to 12 people Online. There are Modes such as Battle Royal, Free-For-All, Team Battles, Boss Brawls, Ranked Battles, League Battles, and more. WALUIGI'S TOKEN SHOP This is a shop where you can spend a special type of coin called a "Waluigi Token". This can be used to buy special types of clothing, battle courses, etc. You can get these by winning either a Weird(-ish) Tournament or Worldwide Event. You'll earn MUCH more if you either win or compete in a Worldwide Event. List of thing you can buy at Waluigi's Token Shop: * Mario Tennis Aces Visor (Waluigi) & Mario Tennis Aces Outfit (Waluigi) * TBA Category:Super Mario Odyssey DLC Category:Nintendo Switch DLC Category:DLC Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Waluigi